


A Fox's Reward

by Cloud_storms_into_battle



Series: Phantom Thief Fantasies [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Glove Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polythieves (Persona 5), Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Top Kitagawa Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_storms_into_battle/pseuds/Cloud_storms_into_battle
Summary: Fox spots his allies in quite the predicament and rescues them. How will they ever repay him?





	A Fox's Reward

_Where on Earth did they go?!_ Fox rants to himself, as he stalks through Mementos, looking for his allies. He walks along the seemingly never-ending subway, but can’t find a trace of them. _Why do they always go on without me? I always feel like the odd one out._ His heart pangs painfully.

The sound of gunshots alerts Fox. He immediately rushes into the noise’s general direction, and feels a raging protectiveness empower him when he sees the state of his comrades.

Skull lies on his knees helplessly, his shotgun and mask scattered haphazardly near him. A pink haziness fills his eyes, and his cheeks blush deeply. His expression is total submission, as if focused on some distant dream. Drool drips from his mouth. He groans in content pleasure. _What the- Skull?!_ Fox’s eyes widen in shock.

Next his gaze turns to Crow. The detective seems to be making a last stand, kneeling on one knee, as if genuflecting. One hand waves his raygun wildly through the air, pulling the trigger repeatedly, despite the click signifying it’s run out of ammo. With the other hand he clutches at his forehead, trying desperately to resist. “Nnngh! Get out of my head!” Crow cries, before his enraged expression goes blank. His arms go slack, laser gun falling to the floor, and he stares off into the distance. The same pink haziness runs through his eyes, as Crow groans weakly. 

_What’s happening to them?! Where’s the enemy?!_ Fox cocks his assault rifle, and scans the area. His eyes finally focus on their leader, who adopts a fierce battle stance, wielding both his handgun and dagger. Joker stares with pure hatred at some flying harpy-like creature. _A succubus… I see._ Fox notes grimly, before glancing back at Skull and Crow, who lay vulnerable to attack, utterly lost to their foe‘s curse. _If we all end up like them, we’re done for! I’d best wait for an opening._ Fox stealthily crouches behind a concrete pillar, taking cover. 

“I’ll never be your damn play-thing!” Joker shouts, charging the succubus, before managing to stab its leg. The succubus shrieks in pain, but then laughs seductively. Joker draws his pistol, preparing to blow its head off. “This is what you get!” Click, click! An empty clip. Joker curses his misfortune. 

“Your fate is sealed, little boy!” It raises one cruel hand in the air, as Joker hastily loads a new magazine. Joker’s eyes flash with panic and the shadow snaps its fingers. “Marin Karin.” It whispers mischievously. Joker goes still. His handgun and dagger fall to the ground. His arms go slack. 

_Ahh. So they’ve been brainwashed then._ Fox growls protectively, as he peeks out of cover, aiming at its wings. _What cheap tricks._

“No! I… I can’t fail them.” Joker mewls pathetically, panting. The pink haziness consumes him too, and he lets out a submissive, light giggle. “We’ve lost…. Haha. I guess we’re yours to play with now, mistress.” Joker flashes a warped, but content smile. His eyes focus on the succubus, who grins in pure satisfaction.

The succubus purrs. It drops its guard, and beckons for Crow, Joker, and Skull to surround her. They obey and walk robotically towards the shadow. “You all shall be my toys for the rest of your pathetic lives!” She cackles, flying seductively around them like a vulture.

_Finally! An opening!_ Fox inhales deeply.

“Not on my watch, you disgusting monster!” Fox fires off an entire magazine, tearing both the creature’s wings to shreds. She cries out in wretched pain and crashes onto the subway tracks. Fox drops his rifle, unsheathes his katana and leaps heroically out of cover. He charges the downed beast. “I shall put you to the sword!” He yells, adrenaline pumping through his veins. His target stands no chance. Fox slices its head clean off with a single slash. Its corpse twitches, before vanishing in a puff of smoke. 

_Thank God that’s over! Now to see to my comrades… _ Fox sheathes his katana, and approaches the other thieves, relax-gels in hand. _Time to cure their illness. _

Fox administers the relax gel, and one by one their hazy pink glows disappear. Once they come to their senses, Fox explains the succubus and their close brush with death. 

The thieves react with unabashed amazement. Even Crow’s eyes widen in admiration at Fox’s heroics. They turn, and whisper to one another, leaving Fox out. 

_Even after I save their lives… Why do I always seem to get left out?_ Broods Fox, dispirited. 

Joker turns and stares at him, making the artist stiffen. A smile of pure adoration beams. “You’re amazing, Fox.” He huskily praises. 

That remark alone does things to Fox, much to his shame. 

“Heh. I wish I could’ve seen you being such a damn hero. We think you deserve a reward.” Purrs Joker seductively. 

Fox’s interest perks. “A reward?”

Joker giggles and cocks his hip to the side, eyes glowing with lust. “We’ll do whatever you command, isn’t that right guys?”

Joker’s lewdness stirs arousal deep within the artist. _Joker’s usually so calm and composed! Yet he’s approaching me with pure-_ Fox shakes his head in self-hatred. _Why do I deserve a reward? I didn’t really do that much… _

“Yeah, course dude. You saved our lives after all.” This time Skull praises. He too stares at Fox adoringly. “It’s cool if you wanna use us or whatever.” Skull’s smile seems to widen at that thought. “Go wild, man!”

Fox backs away, and barely holds back a moan at Skull’s wanton display. _He’s always so stubborn and crass! But he’s offering himself genuinely…_

Fox’s breath hitches, logic briefly returning. “W-What are you saying! I was merely protecting-” Fox’s protests stop, as an armored hand clasps his shoulder. He meets Crow’s gaze, bewildered. 

“We truly can not repay this debt.” Crow speaks in a husky, sexual tone, leering submissively. He lets out an airy giggle. “We would really enjoy it too. Rewarding such a brave, attractive hero.” 

Crow’s praise sends excited jolts through Fox. _Even Crow thinks I deserve this?_

“Besides, correct me if I’m wrong but… you seem rather excited by the prospect.” He points towards Fox’s tented crotch. The tight leather pants only serve to emphasize his excitement. Crow licks his lips in pure want. 

Fox blushes red at that remark. _Crow’s right. This is making me hard. But can anyone blame me?! The three most attractive people I know are standing here, calling me amazing, and offering themselves to me! _

_This isn’t right! I… I should refuse!_ It’s a weak protest, and arousal overpowers all of Fox’s rationality. His mind is lost in a fog of lust. _This… this is too much. I can’t resist._ Fox gives in. 

“You’re rewarding me, huh? Well, let’s set some ground rules, then. First you don’t get to finish without my permission. Second, you’re doing this for your hero right? So let me know how much you appreciate me.” Fox’s low voice holds vicious authority, compelling the three thieves to hum and nod in agreement. 

_They truly are mine to use, huh? _

“Finger yourselves to the brink of orgasm.” Fox demands, surprising even himself at how commanding it sounds. 

“That all?” Joker nods eagerly to the rest of the thieves, who strip their pants, and start peeling their gloves off. “You’re pretty vanilla, huh?” Joker bites on his finger tip, and starts to teasingly, slowly tug the red leather glove off, holding Fox’s eye contact the entire time. 

“Hey.” Fox’s eyes harden. “I didn’t say to take your gloves off.” 

Joker’s eyes widen, before he giggles mischievously. “Oh. You naughty hero. You like our gloves?” He slicks his gloved index finger, and slowly penetrates himself, sending pleasure down his spine. ”Well, enjoy the show.” 

Skull eagerly licks his gloved hand all over, before roughly shoving two fingers into his entrance. “Yeah, you earned it.” Skull gasps, trembling, as he feels the leather rub against his sensitive areas. ”God. Feels amazin’, Fox. You always have the best ideas.” 

The sensual sight captivates Fox. _They truly do appreciate me._ He groans, as he starts to palm himself. _They’re all following my desires… _

Except for Crow. Crow stares at his armored black-mask gauntlet with hesitation. He holds his hand out, eyes showing a bit of panic at the rigged, hard material. 

“Goro...”, Yusuke speaks gently. “Color?” 

“Green.” Crow spreads a liberal amount of lubricant onto his gloved hand. A tremor of lust runs through him. “So fucking green.” He slowly, but roughly shoves his armored finger in. Immediately it leaves Crow in awe. He thrusts steadily at first, before picking up speed. The rigged texture of his finger tortuously rubs against his entrance, making the detective breathless. 

He tries to moan his appreciation for Fox, but the sound is guttural and lost. Crow does a full body shudder, and he hopes that’s enough to get the point across. Fox moans, entangled by the sight, feeling even more wanted. _All this is for me._ Fox’s breath hitches at the realization, and he slows his palming, knowing he’d finish too early if he maintained his pace. 

The three thieves continue pleasuring themselves. Going even deeper, moaning genuine praise for Fox as bliss begins overtaking their senses. Fox smiles, unzips, and pulls out his cock, stroking it slowly. _They’re all so beautiful… I wonder who will peak first? _

Skull begins to moan uncontrollably, demanding Fox’s attention. The vulgar thief whines- cock hard and pulsing. His leather-clad fingers strike his prostate, making his back arch. “Shit! It’s too good! I gotta stop or I’ll come!” Skull removes his fingers, and groans at the sight of his leaking cock. “One more thrust, and I would’ve lost it man!” He laughs in a pleasure-filled daze. His cock throbs, on the edge of orgasm. “This is torture, dude! “ Groans Skull, voice cracking. “But it’s worth it if it makes you happy.” 

Skull’s gratitude fills Fox’s heart. 

Crow is next to cave. He penetrates with a second armored finger, shocked at just how much arousal it stirs within him. He starts to scissor, but almost immediately stops, as the fullness proves overwhelming. “NNgh, my fingers are too much like this! I can’t go on any longer..” Crow pauses, panting roughly. “It’s agonizing not climaxing, but I know you have a wonderful idea cooking up. You always do.” He adds genuinely, voice low, excited. 

The compliment sends goosebumps along Fox's skin. _Why does their praise give me so much pleasure?_

_We’re just waiting on Joker now._ Fox looks to him, eager to see just what kind of show his cocky leader will be putting on. 

The black-haired thief has three gloved fingers inside him, moving rhythmically, forcing desperate moans out. He thrusts shakily back onto his fingers, legs wobbling. His cock twitches, leaking at the tip. “God, Fox. This feels too good!” Joker pants, showing signs of cracking. 

Fox can hardly believe the amazing sight before him. _He should be stopping soon..._

“Fuck! It feels amazing. I- I can’t!” Joker’s mouth hangs open, body spasming, as he comes from his fingers alone. Joker moans Fox’s name and come splatters onto his tunic. The thief collapses onto his back. 

_He didn’t wait…_ Fox’s gaze hardens in disappointment. 

He approaches his dazed leader, and pushes him roughly onto his side with his boot. “I never knew our leader was such a wanting slut.” Chides Fox, as Joker looks up in confusion. “You were so obsessed with coming, you couldn’t even obey a simple order.” Joker’s breath stops, and he winces in realization. “You came without my permission. I'm going to have to punish you.” 

“I-I’m so sorry, Fox!” Fox doesn’t even acknowledge Joker. 

He beckons for Skull and Crow to follow him. Skull shakes his head in disappointment. “Man it was your idea to reward Fox. And you just couldn’t stop bein’ a whore, huh?” 

Joker blushes a vivid shade of red. 

Crow follows behind them, staring cruelly at Joker. “Look at him, clothes dripping with his own come. Joker truly is a selfish slut.” 

Joker doesn’t even have a comeback. He knows it’s true. All he can do is accept his punishment. 

* * *

Fox uses his fingers to frame the truly beautiful sight in front of him. Joker’s on all fours, still dressed in his phantom thief attire- mask and all. His pants are yanked to his ankles, as heavy thrusts into his mouth and ass wreck him, making his cock spasm in pleasure. 

Skull pauses his thrusting, and spanks Joker roughly, leaving a nice little print on his ass. “God, you really did mess up. Did you think you were gonna get away with it?” He keeps fucking Joker, going even faster, making him moan around Crow’s cock. “Or are you such a dumb bitch, you forgot?” He picks up speed, pushing Joker to the brink of a second orgasm. 

Crow scoffs. “Heh. I don’t buy that. I think he did it on purpose.” He yanks Joker’s hair, forcing their leader’s lust filled eyes to meet his gaze. “Because you like getting punished.” Joker eyes widen, his tongue continuing to worship Crow’s cock. “Admit it. Our fearless leader is just a pain slut!” Crow’s derisive words make Joker squeal. The detective fucks Joker’s mouth even faster, drawing out sinful noise after sinful noise. 

Fox’s breath hitches as he watches Joker be taken apart. _It’s too much… They’re doing this for me… To make me happy._ His cock hardens at the thought. He walks towards the trio, purring seductively. 

“Crow, Skull leave him.” Commands Fox. They obey and pull away. Joker fails to stifle a moan at the loss of their cocks. 

“You looked like such a slut, Joker. With Crow ravaging your mouth, and Skull ruining your ass.” The words go straight to Joker’s cock. “I’m going to order them to come all over your face. Then as you sit there dripping in their release, I’ll fuck you with your ankles against my shoulders.” The noise that Joker lets out is outright obscene, making Fox groan with pure desire. “You can hardly contain your excitement, huh? Are you going to behave now? You’ll wait for permission this time?” 

“Fuck.... I- I’ll wait for permission!” Joker promises, nodding emphatically. 

“Very well. Crow, Skull. You’ve been good this entire time. Go ahead, come.” Fox huskily orders, eagerly awaiting the show. 

“Fuck! Thanks!” Skull approaches his face and pumps steadily. He cocks his head back, lost to pleasure as he releases spurt after spurt of come. Joker’s mask catches most of it, but a few drops hit his mouth and chin. “Thanks, leader.” He mutters sarcastically, tugging on his black locks. Joker keens, shaking from the humiliation. 

Crow approaches next, and Joker whines. “My turn, Joker.” Crow strokes his cock meticulously, varying his pace. “God you ready, slut?” Crow groans, about to ruin Joker with another facial. 

“Wait.” Crow pauses at Fox’s order. “Take his mask off, release on his face, and then put it back on.” Fox smirks wickedly. 

Joker whines, squeezing his eyes shut, entire body shuddering in embarrassment. 

“I told you, you always have the most wonderful ideas.” Crow praises, before he glances back at Joker, who’s paralyzed at the sheer depravity of Fox’s idea. 

Crow gently removes the mask, exposing Joker’s true wrecked expression. His eyes are glassy, tears dripping, cheeks blushing heavily. “My, just look at yourself. Desperately waiting for punishment. Well here it comes.” Crow strokes himself, grunting as he releases. Joker moans hysterically, as his face and hair take the brunt of Crow’s long release. Crow smirks, and places the mask right back onto Joker, trapping his release against the raven’s face. “How’s it feel? Having your face defiled a second time?” Crow cackles, slapping his spent cock against Joker’s mask, before walking away. “He’s ready for you, Fox.” 

“I suppose it’s time to claim my reward.” Fox whispers, as he approaches Joker, cock in hand. 

Joker, dripping with come, grins and leans onto his back, kicking his legs far apart. “Go ahead, Fox. Grab my legs and fuck me hard!” 

“Heh, I intend to. ” Fox kneels, and positions himself at Joker’s entrance. He cocks his hips back, before entering in one powerful thrust, sending tremors through Joker. 

“Oh, fuck! Fox!” A scream rips from Joker’s throat. 

Joker squirms, gasping at the new position. Fox clutches onto Joker’s legs, using them for leverage, so that he can fuck Joker even harder, even deeper. His hips grind each time they meet Joker’s ass, which shakes slightly with each and every thrust. 

Fox’s mouth hangs open mindlessly, as he pushes desperately into Joker. “You feel divine. Like you were made for me.” Fox manages to rasp out, losing himself in the deep warm tightness of Joker’s ass. ”Made to take my cock.” 

Joker’s eyes gloss over, and he starts begging, mind drifting away. “Oh my God! Ahhn! More! Don’t Stop! Please!” Joker’s hands scratch at the ground, as his cock throbs - desperate for release. 

Fox sighs blissfully, and stares transfixed at the sight of his cock entering and reentering Joker. “Nngh going to come!” Fox warns in a haze. 

“Fuck! Inside! Please!” Joker chokes out, having difficulty managing coherent sentences. 

Fox groans at Joker’s lewd request, before slamming his hips one final time, releasing deep within Joker, as shockwaves of lust overtake the artist. 

“Our gorgeous leader...” Fox pants heavily, whispering sweet words of praise. He finally releases Joker’s legs, which collapse immediately onto the ground. “You’ve been such a good boy for me. I suppose I can let you come.” 

Fox smirks as he reaches out to Joker’s weeping cock. He strokes it just a few times, before Joker’s hands claw at his mask wildly, as he finally cums with a silent cry of pleasure. Joker passes out from the over-stimulation, lost to a world of bliss. 

_They truly are gorgeous like that… showing their appreciation for me._ Fox smiles contently. 

* * *

“Damn. I don’t know if this’ll get off in the wash...” Akira winces in disgust, as he notes the state of his metaverse attire. He grows frustrated counting the numerous stains. 

“You do realize our outfits regenerate each time we enter the metaverse, right?” Akechi brings up, after face-palming at Akira’s ignorance. Akira shrugs haplessly.

Ryuji chugs his bottle of grape soda down in one fast gulp. “I gotta ask man. Where the hell did that fantasy come from?” Asks Ryuji, genuinely curious. 

Yusuke shuts his sketchbook, and regards the blonde. “To be honest, Futaba introduced me to the idea.” Yusuke admits, not one ounce of shame present, stating it casually as if he were talking about the weather. Akira, Goro, and Ryuji stare at their friend with incredulous expressions. An awkward silence passes through.

“Don’t be so crass. We merely went to one of those so-called “cons”. ” Yusuke clarifies. A room-wide relief washes through his friends. “There I came across a rather... mature Featherman comic featuring Red, Blue, Yellow, and Black.”

Ryuji and Akira blink as the realization dawns on them. 

They laugh hysterically. 

”What?!” Yusuke demands defensively, as he buries his face into his sketchbook, sulking and blushing heavily. "It's not my fault if I find it easy to relate to Blue's desire for attention!

The laughter abruptly stops. 

Akira opens his arms wide, offering a hug. "Yusuke, come here." Yusuke's heart stops, and he approaches meekly, accepting it. Goro and Ryuji quickly follow, completing the group hug. It sends waves of warm happiness through the artist.

"You're just as important as any one of us. We love you so, so, much." Akira's genuine words bring a faint blush to Yusuke. "We're sorry if it ever felt like we were ignoring you..." Akira apologizes sadly. 

"No... there's nothing to apologize for." Yusuke lets joy overtake him. _This friendship is truly the most beautiful part of my life. _

The hug continues for quite some time.


End file.
